


Saloon 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas, New Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saloon 100 words

In Las Vegas, John was a dentist - the last time with an office, tools, drill, chair tilting back. The last time he filled teeth with gold, gently coaxed them into alignment with metal, swelling wood, silk. Billy Leonard was his friend, a goldsmith, a jeweller, not yet a stagerobber and murdering bandit.

They coughed. Even in dry desert, hot-springs nearby. John lost his patients, moved across the tracks. It was the first and last time he owned his own establishment. The Holliday Saloon. Falling out with colleagues, patrons, he abandoned it. Virgil never understood why he had no friends.


End file.
